The Uzumaki Clan
by RengeUzumaki
Summary: ahh i'm not good at explaining, first story. Naruto's brother come back they don't gain a team untill after chunin and they're on there way to being the next sanin


The Uzumaki Clan

::one month before Genin Exams::

"Hello Sandaime-sama." A young boy with red hair looking almost the spitting image of his mother. "Yes, and what can I do for you—" "Renge, Renge Uzumaki." Hiruzen's eyes immediately sharpened at the mention of uzumaki. "Hokage-dono I would like to take my brother Naruto Uzumaki and rebuild the Uzumaki clan in Konoha." Stated Renge. Hiruzen stood and looked towards Renge with a calculating gaze and in a calm deadly voice spoke. "Why are you claiming to be Naruto's brother? What Proof do you have?" Renge immediately took the hokage's challenge "I need not claim anything the blood in my veins has DNA and Genetic trace's of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Senju. Along with the fact that my Mother was sealed into my body. As to what I get out of claiming to being the kin of my brothers is a chance to live with my family, bring the other uzumaki's that escaped eradication to Konoha and truly rebuild our clan." Renge Stated with conviction." I also know that my mothers petition to establish the Uzumaki here in konoha was approved along with purchase of the land." Hiruzen was surprised to say the least but made a decision none the less "Fine, I will allow this if you allow me to see your seal." Renge smiled in relief, Renge agreed and lifted his shirt concentrating chakra on the seal it appeared a forbidden sealing method used to make people jinchuriki of other people instead of biju, use to be common and used to steal kekkai genkai but did not make them able to pass on to their children.

"Hokage-dono I would also like to ask the favor of taking the ninja Exam in a month, along with that I will be taking my brother away for the remainder of this month to train in clan specialties." Asked Renge. "I think that could be approved I will summon Naruto from the academy." With a wave of his hand a anbu wearing a cat mask hopped down to him. "Get me Naruto Uzumaki please." In a rush of speed the anbu was gone.

..ten minutes later…

"Oi ojji-san whad ya want?" Naruto yelled as he barged through the doors.

"Ah Naruto-kun I wanted to introduce you to a family member of yours" said Hiruzen he smiled as Naruto ran up to the desk with hands planted firmly on said desk with tears in his eyes he asked "who?" "A long lost brother of yours it seems." "really?" naturally being the outcast of such a large city was dentrimental to the boy as he had the constant wonder of where his family could be and fear that they had abandoned him. "He's right behind you Naruto-kun." He turned so fast you could hear his neck crack from the speed, when he saw his brother his cheeks stained kind of pinkish. He was looking at a very beautiful young man who had many female features wearing a fishnet shirt with a light thin blue sweatshirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back same place as Naruto tight black pants that had outlines of what looked like weapons(such as kunai and shuriken etc.) and tight combat boots long red hair that met his waste in a pony tail a black diamond on his fore-head and bright blue eyes with three whisker like birthmarks donning each cheek his slender body and curves did nothing to compliment Renge as a boy. "A-aa-are you sure this is my brother we don't really look to much alike and are you sure he's a boy—" Naruto was shut up by Renge giving him a nuggy so fast you would swear you could see smoke. "I'm a boy Aniki don't ever question that!" "Naruto I can assure you that Renge is your brother, you also are part of a clan and though no one could teach you before I believe your brother has a understanding of clan techniques and has also claimed title as clan head and as such has taken you out of the academy for the next month under pretense of clan training." Naruto looked to the Hokage with a confused face. "umm so I'm being taken out of the academy?" "Only till the Genin exams." Replied the Hokage. Naruto sighed in relief. "Well I think we should head over to where our clan compound is." Renge said as he turned to leave, The Hokage and Naruto following.

::: 15minutes later:::

"This is pretty big but I don't know if it will fit the compound." Said Renge as he grabbed a large scroll from a smaller one he made a Kage bushin to grab the other side and unrolled it. Suddenly the scroll was gone and a massive complex with a large clan gate stood before them with the clan symbol bared proudly to the public.

next chapter Naruto's month of hell


End file.
